


[Podfic] Grappling

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] astolat works [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Grapples, Other, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Size Difference, well maybe a tiny dash of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: The worst part of getting tied up in his own grapples and yanked into Megatron’s terrible grip and nearly killed was, unquestionably, getting tied up in his own grapples and yanked into Megatron’s terrible grip and nearly killed.The second worst part of it...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: [Podfics] astolat works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Grappling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grappling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786554) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X42ZePLTt2Ud__RVr-7d0wIEjLjC-Mm6/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission!


End file.
